


Margaritaaa

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcohol can make you do stupid things--like fall in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Margaritaaa

When Tina brought the fourth Margarita, Blaine should have said no.

But she had just landed her big starring role in an indy movie, and he wants to celebrate with her because that’s what a good friend does.

So he’s sipping it down, getting less stressed by the gulp and more …

Loose limb and loose lip, by the minute.

When Sam brings the pitcher of Margarita to their table, Blaine should have gone home.

But by then he was already pretty tipsy, so he stayed, and laughed and went dancing with Tina, and Sam, and Tina and Sam.

And when he pours the last drop of the Mexican nectar–as he has taken to call it–Blaine is sitting alone at their table because his so called friends went home.

Separately he hopes, he doesn’t need a repeat of the show they gave him their Senior year.

Eurgh.

But there is nothing eurghy about his Margarita because that is a drink that can be drunk solo or many-o, it’s that delicious.

A chuckle gets his attention from his left, and he spots someone sitting alone at a table, a tall glass half-full next to his hand and–

Is it half-full or half-empty?

Meh, Blaine is going with half-full because it’s so much more positive that way.

The stranger chuckles again–even though it sounds more like a giggle now–and Blaine beams at him.

“You’re a very positive person, aren’t you?” the Stranger says, lifting his glass to his lips.

My, what pink lips he has.

“And no filter, okay, thank you I guess?”

Stranger is blushing now. Blaine is sorry to have embarrassed him, but it looks very pretty.

“Oh my God.”

Blaine stands up, and suddenly he makes a discovery about their usual hangout.

It’s not a regular bar.

It’s a boat on the Hudson–nay, a barge.

Ha! A bar-ge.

Stranger’s giggle turns into a snort, and quite abruptly so if the way his eyes widen is any indication.

When did he get so close that Blaine can see his eyes widening?

“When you nearly faceplanted into my table.”

Wow, Beautiful Stranger is a mind-reader, how interesting.

“Really no filter then.”

“You saved me,” Blaine says, one arm hooked over the stranger’s, since he appears to be helped to his feet by the man’s kind support. “Wow, I’m really drunk.”

“You don’t say.”

“No, I am saying, that’s what I just said, didn’t I just say it?”

Stranger smiles and huffs a laugh. “You definitely did.”

“I’m Blaine.”

“Very nice to meet you Blaine. I’m Kurt.”

“You smell really good.”

“Again, oh my God.”

“And I’m drunk.”

“So I’ve noticed,” Kurt replies, helping Blaine to put on his coat. “Do you need help to catch a taxi?”

“Nah, I’ll woke–walk,” Blaine says, pointing his thumb behind him and going with the movement. “Look, I’m the Earth!”

“Come again?”

Blaine snortgiggles and bats his eyelashes at Kurt. “Only after a date dear.”

Kurt looks up, then at the barman who is apparently choking on a rag, poor soul. “We’ll see about a date later, Casanova. Let’s get you home safely for tonight?”

“You’re a real hero.”

“All I need is a cape,” Kurt replies, wrapping his scarf around his neck.

“NO CAPE!” Blaine bellows and for a moment, Kurt takes a step back, looking startled. “No cape?” Blaine repeats with a crooked smile–well, hopefully it’s crooked, otherwise he’s grimacing–and Kurt sighs, reaching for his arm.

“No cape, alright. Where do you live?”

“That way,” Blaine says, but his arms are pointing in opposite directions.

“Your address, Blaine.”

“Ooooh … Oh.” Blaine needs to focus on his address and not on the way Kurt’s eyes seem to sparkle in the streetlamps’ light.

“Thanks, that’s lovely. Focus?”

Right. “At the corner of Newkirk and Nostrand.”

“That is close. Come on, I’ll make sure you don’t kiss a wall.”

“I’d rather kiss you.”

Kurt freezes and then they keep on walking. “I’m going to forget everything you say until I know you don’t have Margarita in your veins.”

“I’ll still wanna kiss you.”

Kurt looks down at him and smiles. “I’ll hold you to that.”

Blaine can only beam at him as he leans on Kurt. “At the very least.”

“Promising.”

“And a Anderson never backs on a promise.”

Kurt laughs silently, but Blaine can feel the vibration of it. “If you say so.”

At the entrance of his building, Blaine feels a little bit less drunk–everything is relative of course, but the cold and the walk and Kurt’s presence sobered him up just enough to know that he can make it to his apartment safely.

“Thank you so so much for your help,” Blaine tells Kurt, putting his hands on Kurt’s lapels and patting him.

And petting him.

And sliding his hands down Kurt’s chest.

“Alright, bordering inappropriate touching here, as much as I like you.”

“‘m so sorry.” Blaine nearly clocks himself on the door in his haste to step away from Kurt.

“It’s alright, don’t hurt yourself–we manage to get you in one piece this far …,” Kurt says, patting Blaine’s shoulder. “Will you be okay?”

“I will,” Blaine replies solemnly. “But–how will I find you?”

“Find me?”

“Tomorrow. To show you that I still want to kiss you.”

“Oh, right. Okay, here’s my phone number,” Kurt says, pulling a card from his pocket and sliding it in Blaine’s pocket. “Call me when you feel human once again.”

“Will doooo,” Blaine replies, putting his hand over his pocket.

“Good night, Blaine,” Kurt says, watching him intently as he taps the code and gets in the building.

“Good night Kurt.”

Kurt smiles and stands there for a moment before waving at Blaine and walking away.

Blaine smiles as he slides into his bed, his hand still over his pocket.

—

Who allowed a drill into his head.

Who turned his head into an anvil.

Why?

How?

Blaine opens one eye and spots a box of Nurofen and a bottle of water. There’s no way he did that last night.

He’s still dressed for fuck’s sake.

“You with me dude?”

Blaine smiles into the pillow. “Sam you the best.”

“Yes I am. Sam the best I am.”

Blaine snorts and immediately winces. “Don’t make me laugh, man.”

Sam pats his calf. “Alright, alright. Just take a pill and drink some water and get back to sleep.”

Blaine lifts himself up, and pops a pill in his mouth one-handed–not too shabby–and gets some water in his mouth.

Some on his shirt, too, but it’s only water.

And then he goes back to sleep, faintly feeling Sam covering him with his blanket.

—

The second time he wakes up, Blaine feels mostly human.

He feels disgusting and hungry like a wolf, but … he’s alright.

No cotton-mouth, no anvil, no nausea.

Awesome.

Now, didn’t he have something to do once he felt back in himself?

His fingers curl around something card-y.

“Kurt!”

Over the phone, they agree to meet for brunch, and Blaine rushes into the shower to get ready.

As he arrives at the diner, Blaine takes a deep breath to shake off his nerves.

What if Kurt is not as beautiful as he remembers?

What if he doesn’t want to kiss him?

But Blaine’s stomach makes the decision for him, and he pushes the door.

And he finds the only thing he remembers about Kurt across the room: those blue eyes that sparkled in the night.

And he can feel a smile slowly stretching his lips as he crosses the room to sit in front of him in a booth.

“Hey, Blaine!” Kurt smiles, pocketing his phone.

“I still want to kiss you,” Blaine blurts out before closing his eyes. “Let me do that again.”

Before Kurt can reply, Blaine stands up, walks back five steps and sits back. “Hi Kurt, so nice to see you again after last night. Just so you know, I still want to kiss you.”

Kurt chuckles and grins and blushes. “Hello, Blaine, good to see you sober. Just so you know, I was hoping you’d say that.”


End file.
